User blog:ProfessorBrickkeeper/A Brief Chat With Nathan Madsen
I recently conducted a brief email exchange with Nathan Madsen whom I think is best described as the Friendly Felix of the LEGO Universe testing phases. From 2008-2010, he composed many of the tracks that appeared in Pre-Alpha, Alpha, and Beta. My Message: Dear Mr. Madsen, As a member of a community of enthusiastic players who used to play LEGO Universe, some of my friends and I were excited to come across your website as for quite some time, there have been many questions we have had over some of the early LEGO Universe music tracks from alpha, beta, and pre-alpha. What we know is that Netdevil had an in-house band, The Deviled Eggs, however, we are not exactly sure as to if they were actually responsible for composing music from games created by Netdevil or if they were simply just a fun activity that some people at Netdevil spent time playing in. Given that you were the lead for music and sound effects in the early days of LU, we were wondering if you knew if some of the early songs for LU used in alpha and beta testing such as http://youtu.be/dxO55LTrgJw, http://youtu.be/kbdBNZk0KqE, and http://youtu.be/If_egpC68qI were in fact composed by the Deviled Eggs for testing periods of LU? Also, some of my friends and I are trying to at least mostly compile a soundtrack of the LU music from differentness periods throughout development and we were wondering if given that you were involved in the LU audio department during the period of pre-alpha (late 2007-early 2009) you may have any copies/recordings of early LU music that only appeared in early builds of the game? We know there were early LU tracks that were never included in any of the LU builds outside of pre-alpha such as the song that can be heard in the background of this video in the beginning (http://youtu.be/qmiiGS5-3uU) that recently came to light thanks to a LUP. If you do have any left, we certainly would be quite excited to hear it. Anyway, thank you for seeing our message, we know you must be busy so you don\'t need to respond immediately, but we certainly would like to see if you could answer some of our questions in the long terms. Thanks! Sincerely, ___ (And a couple friends) His Reply: Hey ___, Thanks for writing. The Deviled Eggs didn't compose any of the music for LEGO Universe. All of the music you linked was composed by me. I was involved in the game during that early period you asked about. I don't have any additional music to share however and have since moved on to other projects. It was fun to revisit some of those old tracks! Thanks, Nate -- Nathan Madsen Composer-Sound Designer http://www.madsenstudios.com So, we now know that he composed most all of the early LU soundtrack (with exceptions of the the stuff Netdevil licensed from the Audio Network or took from other games :P) This dispels the common rumor that the Deviled Eggs created the early LU soundtrack, we now know that the Deviled Eggs were simply a fun way for some of the works and Netdevil to spend the time. Anyhow, I just thought you guys would get a kick out of seeing my brief e-mail exchange with the man responsible for so much of the early LU soundtrack. Category:Blog posts